This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of mobile Internet techniques, mobile terminals may surf the Internet via browsers of the mobile terminals to obtain network information. In particular, a browser of the mobile terminal transmits a network information obtaining request to a Web/WAP server, parses network information such as hypertext information and/or multimedia data transmitted by the Web/WAP server, and displays and/or plays the parsed result.
Mobile Internet techniques provide users with more convenient information obtaining methods but bring many security problems existing in conventional Internet to the mobile terminals at the same time, e.g., domain-name inputting trap, malicious phishing websites, malicious plug-ins, charge absorbing applications. Therefore, it is urgent to construct a safe and reliable mobile network environment with sense of belonging for users.
Unsafe factors such as malicious phishing websites and domain-name inputting traps make users less secure when browsing webpages. Currently, there is no solution for improving security level of mobile terminals when browsing webpages.
As to security checking of files downloaded by the users, conventional systems store a virus library in the mobile terminal. The downloaded file is scanned according to the locally stored virus library to improve the security level of the mobile terminal when downloading the file.
The locally stored virus library occupies a large quantity of space in the mobile terminal. In addition, updating the virus library consumes considerable traffic capacity of the mobile terminal. On the other hand, the virus library has an update period. Therefore, it cannot ensure that the locally stored virus library is the newest during the update period. Thus, the security level of the mobile terminal when downloading files is low.